What are you Smoking?
by Cathelien
Summary: Horror...the person you think is coming after you van be the most innocent in times of desperation. The person you think is going to kill you might be the one you don't expect
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I like got real bored while doing my Spanish homework…I am supposed to be revising

**Okay, so I like got real bored while doing my Spanish homework…I am supposed to be revising. For those of you who wanted an epilogue to The Violin Moon; sorry, there isn't one. They're on they're way back to the order and that's the end…though I would've preferred it if the ending was some dark, depressing piece of shit or something like that. I keep screaming, "WHY WON'T SOMEBADY DIE ALREADY?!" whenever I read the manga or watch the anime. I suck, I know. I bring you this new fic because I can. Set in our time. Have fun…**

**Rated T for a reason**

**I don't really care to own DGM, just my story lines for these fanfics**

--

Allen traipsed around the order like he was on crack or something. He was humming the tune to _Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds_. He wished that he didn't graduate from Black Order High but it was inevitable. He had applied to universities around the world but only three had accepted. The Russian Military Institute, Typhoid University and UWI. He chose to attend the University of the West Indies. It was located in some small island called Trinidad and Tobago and looked okay. He knew nothing about the Caribbean or about the country. Just another British boy going to the school. True he was fifteen, but a genius at that. He had graduated only months ago and here he was, going to his first class.

He turned the corner of a building and collided with a girl. She was taller than him, obviously and one of the locals. Her skin colour made her look like she had a really good tan. She wore sleek black glasses that framed dark brown eyes. Her dark red hair was put into a low pony tail, if it was out it would have ended at the small of her back. She was wearing a red t-shirt and blue jeans with an apron over it. Her books were clutched to her chest and there was a bag hanging from her hand. She looked annoyed.

"Hey dude, watch it! You almost broke my eggs," she motioned to the bag. Fixing her glasses with one hand she looked at him closely, "You're new here aren't you?"

"Yeah," Allen replied, "And I'm kinda lost. Can you help me find this room?" he pointed to his schedule.

She examined it and gave it back to him.

"Sure, the Accounts room. I'll show you, it's right next to the Food and Nutrition room. Follow me," she began walking.

Allen followed her until he came across a faded green building. She stopped and opened the door for him.

"This is it," the classroom was almost empty, save a few students, "The other's haven't arrived yet."

"Thanks," he said. She smiled.

"No problem, if you need help; wait for me at the end of the class."

Allen settled into his accounting class. It was almost as easy as business and he waited for the teacher to arrive. He was young looking. His brown hair was combed back and he wore a crisp green shirt with kaki pants. He was an intelligent man and had about six huge books in front of him. He introduced himself as Mr. Yearwood and immediately went to the board. Allen was glad for the thick notebook because this teacher sure was serious about notes and working. The class seemed easier at first but Mr. Yearwood said it would only get worse. It would get harder with each passing class but Allen understood things easily.

If his adopted uncle stayed in England, things would be easier for Allen. After about two hours in the class, it finally let up and he was free to go. He walked out of the room and waited near the blue door of the F&N room. After about five minutes, the girl who had led him here came out. She wasn't wearing the apron and he guessed all her books were in the bag. He could see that her red t-shirt said, 'Find Inspiration Everywhere.' She saw him and cam over.

"When's your next class?" she asked.

"At twelve," he replied feeling a bit scared.

"First years have it easy," she sulked, "It's only ten. I have class in an hour. Guess I could show you 'round the north side of campus before class. I'm Sade by the way, and you are?"

"Allen."

"Nice to made you Allen," she shook his hand.

In under an hour, just as Sade promised, they had covered the entire north side of campus. They stopped at a small canteen area where she took out a small container. It was disposable.

"Here, take these pastries, I don't really eat them," he looked inside the container. Muffins were still warm. She walked over to the canteen counter and brought the attendant's attention on herself.

"Well, well, well," she laughed, "I thought I'd never see the day when the great Yuu Kanda would have a shift here!"

"Fuck off," he replied.

"After you. Gimmie a Lucozade, will ya?" she gave him ten dollars, "At least you don't have to mind the other stand by the psychology buildings. They'd analyze your ass on the spot."

"It's thirteen dollars now," he held back the drink.

"What the…Thirteen dollars?! You have to be fucking kidding me. These people have to be fucking kidding me," she took out three dollars and handed it to him, "I wonder what'll happen when they take of the fucking gas subsidies. Everything will go up. But I really need this bottle for my next class. See you in English Lit idiot."

She walked up to Allen and put a hand on his shoulder pitying him.

"You know where your next class is. Don't get lost or you'll get in trouble from the grounds man," and she hurried off to class.

Allen sat in one of the chairs provided. He put his attention on the canteen. The student there looked almost feminine. Five minutes later a red haired boy with a bandana sped to the counter.

"Yuu?! Oh well, I need a bottle and fast. Photography class is on and I'm going to be late," he said the words so fast.

"Your partner already got one," he said coldly.

"Thanks a lot Yuu, I know you love us," and he rushed off.

Allen walked up to the counter and looked at prices. He had some money on him and he really needed a drink. He shoved his hands in his pockets and pulled out a twenty dollar bill. The purple almost matched the bird flying overhead. A dull purple, pretty in a way.

"Hey kid, what do you want?" Kanda asked coldly.

"Uh…a coke?" he was surprised.

He paid for a bottle of coke and stood right there. "Why the hell are you standing here? Move bean-sprout, I don't got all day…oh great, I've got a class in the next ten minutes. Where is the next shift zombie?" Kanda was annoyed.

"Hi, my name's Allen. You must be Yuu Kanda," Allen acted cheerful.

"Let's get two things straight. I am not your friend, heck I don't even like you. And second, don't ever call me by my first name unless you want to die."

Allen gulped and ran. He ran to his next class which was in the physics lab. He hasted physics but he had to take the course. He sat in the empty seat and put his head on the cool table top. He shuffled through his bag for another notebook and started to doodle on it. No pictures, just words. Allen felt that words were the way to express oneself. He must've been there for over half an hour when his physics teacher. Miss Sparks was a very bright and bubbly person. Allen felt his spirits lift just a bit in her class. She wore bright clothes and her orange hair was up in a bun. She wore a lab coat and wrote on the whiteboard with a shocking speed. When physics passed, he was supposed to go to the south end of the school. He got lost on the way and unfortunately, the grounds man saw him. He was a mean little man with a big voice. He tolerated no one and Allen was no exception.

"Hey you! What're you doing out here?" Mr. Umbrello hobbled forward.

"The first year is with me," Kanda motioned to Allen.

"Well okay Mr. Kanda but I will be watching," Mr. Umbrello hobbled away.

Allen looked surprised. This Kanda stood up for him. He glanced at his schedule and dragged him to his next class by the collar.

"Thanks a lot for helping me Kanda," he said going through the door.

"Damned bean-sprout got lost," Kanda gave himself a facepalm, "in a place with maps on the schedules."

--

**This was the first chapter. It's just like an into to some of the characters. It is set in my country. There are a few things you should know. UWI or the University of the West Indies is a real school and it is in Trinidad. I don't know about the inner workings of the school so I mad up my own. Lucozade is a local drink, sort of like Gatorade but with a musch more orangey flavour…forgot what the other one was. And prices of things are really going up. The Government, stupid as they may be, is planning to raise the gas subsidies. Well, part of the government anyway. How did I do? I tried to describe the purple of the twenty dollar bill but it turned out like shit. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

A place with maps on the schedules

**Thanks to xxUVERworldxx for reviewing. Stories that are not in the DGM plot are herder to write…I guess. A place with maps on the schedules. Just like Allen to get lost with a thing like that. He's an idiot sometimes. I started drawing trees recently. Just haven't started drawing leaves just yet. My inspiration came from me always asking people what they were smoking when they acted really out of character. Kanda is really kinda funny when he dragged him by the collar, poor Allen was being dragged on the ground. The girl character is just to smooth things out. She's a local and will behave like one. I guess this turned out to be a horror because of how the plot got twisted. **

**Rated T for a reason…**

**I don't really want to even own DGM anymore; I have my storylines and my characters…**

--

Mrs. Jenkins wanted to focus on human behaviour. Communication studies were mandatory in upper sixth form and Allen hadn't taken it. He was in the sixth form building, sitting with the other students. He looked like a form five, being fifteen and all. The first thing they did was learn to interpret someone's body language. It was hard at the beginning but got easier. Their homework was to study someone's body language and do an analysis on it. He had no idea who he would do it on. So there he was, talking to Mrs. Jenkins after class.

"I don't know who I should study," he insisted after five minutes of intense conversing.

"Here's what," she smiled, "you're in your first year of UWI. You should be able to handle this; do it on a group of people. If you need help, ask one of your fellow students if you could see their reports."

Allen nodded and left. This was definitely going to be harder for him to do. He had no idea how to write an analysis on this. Was this just like any other lab he had done before. He had been fifteen minutes late for the class, due to getting lost and felt stupid at the moment. He walked slowly before turning to go what he believed to be north. Today was the first years' first day so they only had three classes today. Tomorrow, there would be five. His day was over and he sat at the same canteen and waited. He decided he would do his homework. Accounts and physics were easy but he would have to wait to do his Communication Studies homework. It grew near to the hour of five in the evening.

The shadow lengthened and the day was growing older. He waited until people started to file into the canteen area and talk. Two other students took their shifts and everyone was getting happy. He felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up and saw the red haired kid from earlier.

"You're the lost pup aren't you?" he said.

"'Sup twinkle toes?" she came walking up to him with a camera and snapped a picture of him, "Great for my solo proj. You don't take bad picture twinkle toes."

"The name's-"

"I know your name, I just choose to call you dumb things," she replied snapping another picture.

The first person he analyzed…or tried to analyze was this girl. Very hyper and serious at the same time. A free spirit…yes definitely. He guessed she was into trees and stuff like that. Then he studied her red-haired friend…Lavi was it? He was super happy almost all the time but he could be serious when he was good and ready. He thought he was getting the hand of studying body language and facial expressions to a deeper level. The only thing he worried about was how he would write the analysis.

This time the picture was of Kanda and he looked pissed that she took it. He came up to them with a big yellow envelope in hand. He threw it on the table and the contents slipped out slightly. There were picture of lots of things. As they went through it, trees, mountains, mostly nature scenes. Except some pictures. Some pictures were pictures of that same girl standing there with a camera clutched tightly in her hands. She looked at it with horror and looked through the pictures again and a third time.

Allen didn't even have to study Kanda closely to guess that he was a damn hard shell and would never be anything but that. This was a hard person to crack at a deeper level. He planned to do an analysis like his labs back in high school.

"Where did you get this?" she asked stuffing them back in the envelope.

"Some idiot dropped it by my desk. It had my name on it…" Kanda began to answer.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no…this can't be happening…no, no, no, no…These pictures," she shoved them back to the recipient of the envelope, "Burn them. Burn them now!"

"Why," Lavi asked, "Some of them are good. Allen, back me up here."

"They are good," Allen picked up his books and stood up looking at them.

"I gotta get out of here now…Those pictures were some that somebody took. It's a long story, from an extra class I used to go through. Have you ever heard of the Snap Shot killer?" she asked.

Sade looked panicky…and horrified. This was supposed to be fun experience, not some weird thing. Allen didn't really want any part of this but then again, he was being sucked into it. He would say nothing and stay out of the way if that's what it took to stay out of trouble.

"When exactly did you get the envelope?" she asked.

"About a month ago…didn't open it until today."

She sighed and looked relieved. Maybe it wasn't happening again…or maybe it was. She took the envelope back and proceeded to walk to the housing facilities, "Hey kid, where you staying?"

"House four," Allen looked at his papers.

"Oh look Yuu," Lavi smiled, "Isn't this great? He's staying with us. Guess you were the unlucky extra student that has to stay with a couple of second years!"

They walked back to house four and Lavi unlocked the door. The house was neat but it had a certain quality that screamed, 'STUPID PIECE OF BUILDING.' They showed him to his room and Allen saw his things already in there. He put his bag inside and went to find food. He cleaned out the fridge, literally and went to see what they were doing. He thought they were busy doing homework or slacking off. He saw the floor cleared and three people were laying out pictures. Each picture had a red number marked on it and the pictures were in order. He went closer to see what it meant and didn't see anything. They last picture had been laid out and they all looked at it. Then he heard a gasp.

"No…this can't be happening. There pictures have words on them, turn off the lights. Allen was nearest to the switch ad he turned it off. The pictures were still visible but the words glowed. Glow in the dark ink. There were seven pictures of seven different girls. They appeared twice.

"'Hello Sade'," she read, "'I hope this gets to you in time. Do you remember those three months of classes? I do and they were good. You remember your fellow classmates; Sarah, Kim, Leila, Sita, Yvette and Carrie. Remember that I got them? They were fun to play with. The photos they took were amazing. Expect the package with their pictures. It will come a week from this one. Remember how you took pictures of me killing Carrie and got me arrested? Well, to put this politely, YOU'RE NEXT. Goodbye, for now…yours truly, James. And remember…don't turn out the lights…' Turn on the lights!"

Allen turned on the lights and the words disappeared. He looked at her confused like the other two clueless twits in the room. Sade gathered up the pictures and put them in the envelope. She threw them in a metal bin, doused it in cooking oil and lit the thing up. Pictures slowly crumpling in the flames. Allen watched the flames dance over the ashes and disappear.

"Did any of you get another envelope?" she turned slowly to see another under a pile of books, "He's supposed to be in jail…he's supposed to be in Siberia…"

She took out the envelope, not caring that the books fell down with a clatter on the floor and ripped open the envelope. The pictures were scattered on the floor. There were at least twelve girls there. One of them was of her. There were big red crosses on some of the pictures and newspaper articles stapled to the back of them. 'GIRL FOUND DEAD IN POND,' 'GIRL STRANGLED IN BUSHES' and one like 'DISMEMBERED GIRL FOUND IN GRAVEYARD.' There was a note mixed with all the photos. It was small and yellow. The writing was black. 'I'LL BE COMING FOR YOU SOON. HERE ARE MY OTHER PRETTY LITTLE SUBJECTS…DISMEMBERMENT IS MY SIGNATURE STYLE AS YOU REMEMBER…'

"The Snap Shot Murderer. He takes pictures of his victims. He's a stalker; watching and taking pictures of their every movement. Two years ago, when I was in Upper Sixth, I took a photography course. It was over the July-August holidays near Arima. There was this teacher; well the only teacher since not many people took the course. Most of us were girls. Mr. Opaque was really lively. One or two rumours were spread that he had an uncanny fascination with girls around my age. One by one, the girls started to disappear. When they were found, there was always a picture of them next to the body. I caught Mr. Opaque one day. He had a bloody knife. It was a cutlass. He was just sitting there, grinning to himself and severing the body. I turned the picture I took in to the police. He went to jail but I think he got out on good behaviour. You have to help them…You have to help those remaining girls!" she put the pictures back into the envelope.

"What about you?" Allen asked. He was concerned. This person was his first friend in UWI and he wanted to help.

"I don't care what happens to me. It's me that he wants. Those girls are just practise to him. He won't stop until he's got me, that's why we have to save them! If all he wants is me, then why not give it to him. I can die; my life is worth the lives of those six other girls. Will you help?!"

Lavi looked at Kanda and then at Allen. This was a situation she couldn't handle alone. And besides, lives were at stake.

"Yuu and I will help," Lavi shrugged his shoulders. It was all he could do at the moment.

"What?!" Kanda asked, "Fine…whatever."

"Me too," caring Allen added, "I just don't want to see any more envelopes like these."

These pictures were freaking all of them out and no one really wanted to see more envelopes appearing. Allen walked to the door of the kitchen, hoping to find more food.

"His next victim is Laura Stevens. She's in our year group. He usually sends them photos of themselves about two days before he kills them. It's to get them scared," Sade dropped to the floor, "I can't believe this is happening…not again…"

The lights suddenly went out. Everything was dark. Then a scream pierced their ears…

--

**Horror my pretties…How did I do? It's my first time writing horror for fanfiction so including the characters and their personalities is kinda hard. I think I put Allen's appetite to rest here so I'm sorry that I couldn't put it in. He would be spending over four hundred dollars if he ate the way he does…and we can't have him broke, can we…Well, I want you to review… sprinkles magic dust thingies to make people review And don't worry, that Violin Moon sequel is on its way…**


	3. Chapter 3

I guess this is the third chapter

**All of you who reviewed…I love you guys. Without you; posting this story would suck. xxxUVERWorldxxx, thank you for saying that this is a classic piece of literature. Pairings? I've never really thought about it but I think in chapter four there's a slight LaviXOC for what I really don't know because I finished chapter four and it was kind of weird near the end. So I guess it could be the start of a pairing.**

**I know you love them dearly but some characters just have to die. I'm thinking more along the lines of…I shouldn't say what the lines are. I guess this is the third chapter. Yeah, I'm that awesome. Let the horror commence…I can't wait to find out who the killer is…**

**Allen: But didn't you say that in the last chapter? Oh wait- is smacked on head **

**Certain peoples shouldn't sell the story out or they die young…Definitely T**

**I don't have to own DGM, as long as I can post stories like this**

--

A scream pierced their ears and then it fell deathly silent. The lights came back on but they were dimmed. Kanda, Lavi and Sade were bound and gagged. Her glasses had fallen off. He stood above them, smiling maliciously at them. They looked at him with wide eyes. He bent down and tore off her gag. The urge to scream built inside her throat but it was choked at the sign of _the knife_. It was the same knife _he_ used for his murders. He raised her head to face him by her hair. Pain seared through her scalp.

"You," he hissed, "I'm going to kill you slowly. He said to finish it quick and leave no witnesses."

"You…I trusted you for the little time I knew you. And you aren't James. Allen, why?" Sade asked.

"I came here in July. My guardian Cross…that bastard abandoned me and ran off with some Irish whore. A/N: I apologize to the Irish for the use of their nationality but with Cross, you can never be too explicit He left me here with no money to fend for myself. I met James Opaque when I had just gotten out of the airport. He said that I look like the kind of person"

"Who would be able to help him and enjoy it," Sade finished, "Let me guess, you were a bit repulsed by the first two murders but after a while you joined in and began to like it."

"Exactly. I helped him kill those girls. Well, most of them anyway. And I _loved_ it. Before he showed me what he did, he offered me a place to stay and a job. At first I didn't want to do it but it was for the money. And as you said, I was repulsed at first by the first two but when I joined him for the third, I found that I did like it very much. He said it was preparation for my biggest job. A girl that had turned him in to the police with incriminating evidence. He showed me your picture and I thought that even though you looked kind of cute, you would be the most fun to kill. And then I met you today. I thought that I shouldn't kill you but when I saw the first envelope, I remembered it was going to be fun."

He brought his face by her ear and whispered, "Any last words? I wanna hear you scream."

He seemed so innocent at first, even though his left arm was completely red. He was normal, she had thought. She had thought he could've even become a friend like the other two she was tied up with.

"What the…" Kanda said but it was muffled.

"Don't think I won't kill you two," Allen said.

She looked at him for a few moments. His face, his features were so innocent. But then again, looks can be deceiving. She thought back to he times in his photography class.

"_That's how it's done Sade," James smiled, "You're getting better at it day by day."_

_She smiled brightly. James only complimented her when she got substantially better. She continued to work diligently. This was the first time she had ever gotten that smile when she was working. It was hard not to think about the smile. He was her teacher during the day and her lover after class. She didn't care if he was eight years older than she was. She hung the picture out to dry and James came back to her side. He kissed her lightly and walked slowly away. But one day, she caught him._

"Actually, yes. I guess James didn't tell you the whole story."

"The whole story? What whole story?" he raised his head.

"James…and I," she smiled, "We were together. But not just as lovers with an eight year difference. Did you ever wonder why I could've finished piece of your statement?"

Allen stood straight now. This was going somewhere and it was something that James did not tell him. He looked around for a few seconds. James said he would be very open about his past. He said that someone had turned him in and he had gone to jail for a year. He had gotten out on good behaviour, the report said, or he had threatened to not kill the judge's daughter when he eventually got out. He said that he could show him things. And that no one would catch him. Allen nodded.

"I was his partner. We killed together. But one day, he gave me a job he said would prove that I was indeed like him. He asked me to kill Carrie and her baby. I told him that I couldn't kill the baby. But I was going to do it anyway. When I asked Carrie if she could stay back and help me, I was planning it. I went outside to get my things and when I came back, I saw him. He had killed her and the baby. He didn't trust me to kill them. And I _hated_ him for that," Allen could hear the venom in her words, "So instead of giving him the pictures I took; and trust me, I had plenty, I gave it to the police. So you see. He'll play you, just like he played me."

"_Didn't you trust me?" Sade gripped the bag tighter, "You didn't trust me to kill them. You betrayed me now I'll betray you."_

_She took the camera from on the table and ran down to her car. She would go to the police and play Innocent. They had found no traces of her and they never would. She went home first and buried the bag. Then she made herself look like she had been attacked. James had some of her skin and blood in his nails from the time he had accidentally cut her earlier. She remembered him call her name before she closed the car door. She drove to the police and made herself cry to be believable. She would have to act the part of a victim. She cried most of the time and showed them the pictures. It was all the police needed to believe the story. They arrested him and he even accused her of helping him. But Sade had enough pictures of him killing the girls to prove him wrong._

_She cried in the court room and when he was being taken into the holding cell to await his sentence. But there was to be no mistakes on her part. When the trail was finished, she flashed him a malicious smile amidst the tears. She would miss him…but not that much. She would find others._

Allen slapped her hard across the face. James would never play him…he thought. Kanda and Lavi stared with wide eyes at the pair. A pair of serial killers. Lavi prayed that Allen wouldn't kill him and Kanda hoped that he would kill Lavi. Allen stared. James had said that he had no other partners before him. Allen looked at her disbelievingly.

"You're lying, he would never do that!" he screamed.

"Oh really…has James told you about his first kill yet. If he hasn't, he's playing you. He only told me that story when I put him in prison."

"No, he hasn't. I still don't believe you," Allen calmed down a bit.

_James picked up his receiver. His face was in a scowl._

"_I want to tell you a story love," his face didn't change._

"_You're not my love anymore so begin," Sade unbuttoned the first button of her shirt, "I bet you miss my body," she opened it to show a little cleavage._

"_You know it baby. And when I get out of here, I'll kill you."_

"_I'd like to see you try," she unbuttoned a second button and stopped._

"_I'll tell you about my first kill. It was my mother. She was an annoying bitch who nagged me too much so one day, I took a knife and stabbed her. Ooh, it felt so good to do it. But of course, I made sure not to get my DNA on her. But they wouldn't suspect me. I was always touching her arms and hugging her. So I got some of my father's DNA and planted it on her. It was easy. He came in and cried over the fact that his wife was murdered. He was so grief-stricken that he didn't notice when I wiped the handle of the blade clean and wrapped his hand around it. Then I planted it next to the body and cleaned myself up. I threw the clothes into the incinerator downstairs and called the police. I sent him to jail where he should rot until he's dead. And when I get out, you'll be dead."_

"If you don't believe me, just check the blue portfolio."

Allen went over to the desk and turned it over. This was not happening! James couldn't have lied about these things! He said…he said that he would tell him the truth. He picked up the blue portfolio and opened it. Everything that supported the second half of the story was there. He ripped the thing in two and scattered the pictures. He was enraged at his mentor. How could he do this to him?

"We can work together," she continued, "Just the two of us. And if these two want to join then it'll be even better. And if you want," she smirked, "I can show you things that James wouldn't. I can show you techniques. Together, we can get rid of that son of a bitch James and be invisible. I can even get my Uncle to help us…he supports my every choice in life. How about it?"

Allen turned around slowly.

"And what if they don't want to join…what do we do with them?" he pointed at Lavi and Kanda.

She smiled even wider.

"We can have some fun with them…do whatever you want with them. I'm not like James. He lied and didn't trust us both; he's afraid. Afraid that you or I'd become better than him. When h that fear takes hold of him, he won't hesitate to kill you. So how about joining me?"

"I…" Allen was still thinking. And when he stopped thinking he answered, "I'd…"

--

**How's about it peeps? Am I doing well? Tell me in a review. You wouldn't expect our dear, sweet little Allen to be a killer…MWAHAHAHAHAHA!! Oh well, it became a little M in the flashbacks but not by much. I hope you like the series so far. Please review looks into readers eyes…they are so hypnotic I am actually half way through chapter five and four won't be coming till…Friday. I hope you can wait…**


	4. Chapter 4

I know I shouldn't write chapters in advance but this kept nagging me and I had to write it out…Terribly sorry for turning you

**I know I shouldn't write chapters in advance but this kept nagging me and I had to write it out…**_**Terribly**_** sorry for turning your boy Allen into one of those psychopaths but it was fun. This if the fourth chapter and even I don't know what the hell is going to happen in here until I write it. Allen is quite the violent one when he's ready so please don't be surprised. This chapter is weirder than the rest and it was fun to write…I can't seem to stop!**

**Rated T for obvious reasons…Don't make me say it here**

**I don't aspire to own the series but as long as I can post this shit, I'm perfectly content**

--

"I'd...Are you sure you can show me things that James doesn't want to show me?" Allen asked.

"I am sure sweetie," she smiled. Something seemed terribly awry.

"I think I'll join you," he said untying her. Before he knew it, she had grabbed his wrist and held it tightly. Her grip was firm and like iron, he could feel his bones almost ready to break.

"I'm _terribly_ sorry sweetheart, but didn't James teach you the rules? Never trust your victim…they can be deadly. And well sweetheart, I am deadly," she shoved him in the chair and struck him on the cheek, "I'm afraid, you'll have to be eliminated."

She hit him on the head with her fist and he hissed in pain. With one hand, she tied him to the chair before letting go. She looked at all three of them. They would be fun to kill. She wanted so many things from them. Sade wanted to hear their bones crack, maybe even snap. To hear them scream in pain; watch as blood ran down the corners of their mouths and to torture them slowly. She wanted to cut them up and watch their skin hang from the bone. To hear their muscles and blood vessels rip and see the blood run out from them. She wondered what their blood taste like. Would it taste sour or would it be slightly sweet? Oh the fun she could have with them. And she wanted to start with the little bastard accomplice of James. She picked her glasses up and put them on.

She reached into her pocket and took out a razor blade. It was dark and discoloured from use but it was sharp. But maybe sharp might not inflict enough agony on him.

"A razor blade? What can you do with a stupid thing like that?" Allen asked. Kanda and Lavi had learned to keep their mouths shut so they didn't even make a sound.

"I can do lots of things to you with this sweetheart," she came close enough to whisper, "I want to _hear_ you scream…"

Allen sensed the smile forming on her lips. For the first time since his 'other profession' started, he felt a tinge of fear within himself. He looked straight ahead.

"I'll make sure to enjoy _every moment_ of this," she stood straight once again, "I wonder what I'll do to you first?"

She took the razor blade in hand and went over to Lavi. Oh, she was going to have fun with this one. She touched the blade to his cheek and slowly brought it down, making sure to go deep within his skin. He gasped at the pain and she stopped at his jaw line. He could feel the blood running freely. Sade could see his blood drip down his jaw line and onto his shirt. She traced her finger along the cut, letting the nail scrape the inside of it. Lavi pulled away in pain. She licked the blood off her finger and stood still for a few moments before moving on.

"I don't usually do this to three people at the same time, so I guess you'll be the first to go but not without a little pain."

Kanda looked at her with shock. Nobody ever suspects the vulnerable, innocent little woman. She wanted to keep them alive for just a little longer; just until she was ready to deal with Allen. She pulled a pair of scissors out of her pocket and clutched the razor blade with the scissors. She took the strands on the left side of his face and cut them. She did the same with the right. She reached over and pulled his pony tail. Then she cut above the hair tie and let it fall to the floor. Why not give them a make-over before death. She closed the scissors and aimed for the arm. Sometimes it was a careful process, if not messy. When the aim was right; she stabbed him with the hair-covered scissors.

Kanda flinched; a sign of pain. But there were no screams of agony. She violently pulled out the scissors; she could her something rip; and then stabbed him again in the other arm. Yet still no screams of pain but she knew it hurt. Sade smiled…just watching him bleed made her excited. And when she was excited, bad things could happen. She bit her bottom lip; still smiling and pushed her index finger into the wound; scraping it as she went down. The warmth of the blood sent little shivers up her spine. She scraped at the wound when she took her finger out. Maybe a hiss of pain was enough…but then again, when was enough _good enough_? She stuck her finger into her mouth and tasted the blood. It seemed that blood varied in taste.

But she was just getting started. She laughed. It was the kind of laugh you get when something really funny happens; only this one had a twisted edge. But she had a heart, right?

"I'll give you two here a chance to join," she said, "You might even live…"

"I-I-I-I'll juh-join yuh-you," Lavi said nervously. He seriously thought he was too young to die. She turned to face him with an unreadable expression.

"Oh? And how would you plan to kill a person?" she asked.

Lavi gulped, "I would take a dull blade and slowly cut into them deep. It would take a while and I would get splattered with blood but it would be worth it. It would probably be kinda weird at first but I could learn to enjoy it. And when they are beyond the point of begging for death, I finish them off slowly…" he was just making things up as he went along but she seemed impressed.

"Who would you kill first? Allen or Kanda?" she asked again.

"I think I'd let the little one live to see how I'll be inflicting pain on him," Lavi shut the hell up after that.

"What?!" Kanda hissed. He was clearly trying to suppress the pain he felt from the stab wounds. But he made one mistake, his voice faltered. She smiled; she did manage to cause pain.

"Smart Lavi, very smart…But why should I trust you?"

She walked over to him and stood before him. Why should she trust Lavi? He was smart and he could be cunning. She sat on his lap and brought her face to his ear.

"Why should I _trust_ you," she whispered, "After all, _I have been betrayed in the past…"_

Lavi felt nervous. The situation was extremely unnerving. The hair at the back of his neck stood on end and the fear was a little too much. His cut was bleeding profusely and Sade seemed preoccupied at looking at that and that alone. She wondered what it would sound like if his blood were to drip on the floor. Surely it would be fascinating…red everywhere. She got off Lavi and headed towards the door.

"Be right back…" she smiled and returned with something silver, "This is a barber's knife. It is barely used anymore but I got it as a gift."

She whipped it open and the blade gleamed in the dim light.

"I guess you're the first to go. It's been nice knowing you sweetheart," she walked up to Allen very slowly, "You would've made a nice accomplice."

"Wait!" he said, "It could still happen. Remember our plan? Kill James and become invisible; that was the plan-" A phone rang.

She went over and stuck her hand into his jacket pocket. Allen's phone was ringing. Sade smiled.

"Now, I'm going to put this on loud speaker and you'll tell him to come over. Say that you killed me and you want his help to expose of the body," she pressed loud speaker.

"Allen? Allen," James said over the line.

"James, it's me, "Allen answered, "I've got her and well…she's dead. You missed the fun. But I need your help to dispose of the body. I can't keep it in here any longer. Her other two friends will be coming soon and I'll be waist deep in shit when they get here."

"Okay Allen, I'm at your front door…house four was it?"

"Yeah," Allen silently gulped.

"Open you door and I'll help…this is what I've been waiting for…"

Sade hung up the phone and opened the front door, making sure not to show her face. James walked in. He was dressed in a blue jersey with a pair of jeans. His brown hair was in waves around his head. His cold brown eyes glinted. The door closed behind him.

"Allen, who's your friend by the door? Why the hell are you tied up and where the fuck is the body?!" James looked angry.

"The years haven't changed you…but the have changed me," Sade pushed him to the wall. James ended up hitting his head on a light. There was a three centimetre wide gash on his forehead. He cursed and felt something cold against his neck.

"What the hell is happening," James couldn't look around. He was spun around to face the person who held the weapon. He looked at the person confused. He looked at the thing against his throat and then it hit him.

"I think I know you…"

"JAMES, IT'S A-" Allen was silenced by a kick to the shin from the side. He didn't know where it came from and looked to his left, "You're seriously not on her side, right?"

"I can't say that I want to die so I'll do anything to stay alive…you see the sense in that, don't you?" Lavi asked him.

James had turned to face Allen and looked back at his killer. She was frowning and her dark brown eyes were cold and hard as stone. Her expression was serious.

"Sade Redd…" he said slowly.

"SADE REDD!" she stabbed him in the neck and rotated the blade in a circle. Then she pulled it out and stabbed him again doing the exact same thing. Blood sprayed everywhere, covering her face and upper body. It covered her in crimson red as she bared her teeth a bit. She tasted the blood that was in her mouth. It was disgusting and extremely sour. He looked at her with terror filled eyes. She closed her lips around her teeth to protect her from the blood that was running down her face.

"REMEMBER THAT WHEN YOU GO TO HELL YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" she slit his throat in one fluid movement. His blood ran down his neck and into his jersey, soaking it. Satisfied she let his body fall to the floor and approached Allen slowly again.

"You think I'd seriously take you to be my accomplice after trying to help _him_," she pointed to the crumpled body on the floor, "You thought wrong but right. If you want to help me and gain my trust," she placed the barber's knife edge in his palm, "you'll have to torture that one."

She pointed to Kanda, who sat there in utmost silence. As Allen turned, she slit his palm. He hissed in pain and turned to face her again. She closed the knife and put in her pocket. She untied Allen and pressed into the wound, which bleed profusely.

"Bleed him," she said giving his the razor blade, "with this."

Allen smiled. Maybe he would learn a few tricks from an old cat. Sade put her hand on Lavi's head and stroked his hair. New accomplices were hard to find sometimes but she managed to snag at least one. Lavi shuddered under her touch. How could someone so damn cold feel so warm? It was creepy.

"You have a long way to go before can kill someone without leaving evidence." Lavi thanked God for letting him live but he had no idea what he was getting himself into. Allen approached Kanda very slowly, wielding the razor blade like a claw ready to strike.

--

**How am I doing? Like I said in chapter three about this…near the end gets kind of weird between the OC and Lavi…I don't know what I'm writing until I write it so I really guess it's probably the start of some twisted relationship. If you liked the story thus far, press the blue button that says review. If you hate the story thus far, press the blue button that says review. I take any kind of criticism so bring it on. Chapter five is on it's way so don't worry.**


	5. Chapter 5

Too…much…fun…writing…this…must…stop…Oh well

**Too…much…fun…writing…this…must…stop…Oh well. Five chapters already? I thought it might have ended there but I guess I'm wrong. I know I shouldn't have killed James so quickly but he was looking for it. I know I kept you waiting for this torture session but it's my form of torture for you. I read some Linali hate fics and I think I'm gonna kill her off in one of my fics or send her on an extra hard mission and kill her off there. YAY…I guess because I have to admit; she is kinda lame. My little story is all grown up. I thought of some interesting ways to bleed Kanda…hehehehe…**

**Definitely T**

**I don't want DGM. I have my own stories.**

--

Kanda looked on a Allen approached with a smug little smile on his face. Allen was nervous in a way because his former master was dead and his new master would kill him if he screwed up. He had to be very calm and get this over with. He stopped inches from his victim, with the razor blade in hand. This might be fun.

"Don't be that slow sweetheart," Sade frowned.

Allen cut into soft white flesh. The fresh smell of blood breezed through the room, giving him a boost in confidence. Sade took in the scent. Too long had she gone on without it. It was like a drug; the metallic smell. She watched as Allen cut deeper and deeper until she swore she heard a yelp. She smiled. This was perfect. Allen pulled the razor out, almost all of it stained with blood. He should probably do something to increase the pain. It would make some things all the better.

"Sweetheart, why don't you do something out of the box? It makes for more fun," she said.

Allen nodded and sat next to Kanda, sticking the razor in the side of his arm.

"Yes…yes…that's right…slowly and painfully."

He pulled t out slowly. It was the first time he had done it this slowly. When he with James, it was always quick. Quickly was the best policy in James' book. And what? He was having such fun doing it slowly. Slowly he cut into the flesh and yearned to hear something; to feel something. Red clashed with white for control and it looked like red was winning.

"What the hell are you doing shrimp?" Kanda asked.

"What he's supposed to do. Kill you. I'll be here watching you struggle to stay alive. Oh how I imagined this so many times. Killing you both," she motioned to Lavi, "would have been so much fun but I guess, watching just gets the adrenaline pumping just as hard. I'll be here to watch you shrivel up and die…" she began laughing.

Allen worked slowly carving the skin. It was an art he found out. He made mostly straight cuts, vertically down the forearm. It was time to turn things p a bit. He began making curved cuts into the flesh and sometimes cut the skin off. Blood ran down his arm and dripped slowly to the ground. The sound it made was like music to Allen's ears. From a silent drop to a tiny 'drip' sound. The razor blade was covered in blood. Allen's fingers were covered in blood as he cut and scraped. He was just getting into it when someone knocked at the door.

"What?!" Sade hissed, "Who's there?" she called.

"Pizza delivery!" the cheery voice cam from outside.

"I don' trust this person," she untied Lavi, "No one called for pizza. If this gets bad, cover me sweetheart," she went to the door.

She slowly opened the door and when she saw who it was, tried to close it. But a hand found its way between the door and the frame. He pushed the door back and came in, wearing a malicious smile on his face. Sade slowly walked backwards, pulling the barber's knife out of her pocket. What was going on? Allen had stopped what he was doing and stared in utter disbelief. This could not be happening. He stood up and brandished the blade behind his back, soiling the back of his white shirt.

"Did you miss me hon?" he asked.

"I just killed you," Sade said calmly, "You are supposed to be dead."

He looked just like the man she had killed. Brown hair, brown eyes, same clothes. He looked exactly like James.

"Look closely," he said, "That's my brother. And it's going to be you in a few, darling. But first, I must deal with the bastard I call an apprentice. You betrayed me."

He pushed her aside and went straight for Allen. Allen was slowly backing away from him, and he was slowly coming forward.

"You think I'd just give him to you like that?!" she lunged at him, stabbing him in the back, literally.

James stood there in pain a bit and pulled the knife out. He smiled as he looked at the weapon. It had been such a long time since he had seen it. Its beauty had not yet been tainted by the blood it tasted. The silver was still pure. He would love to use it just once in his lifetime. James turned to her and hovered over Sade. He seemed almost happy to see the severe side of her. Almost happy…

"You little…You stay right there bastard…you thought you had me, didn't you? Well I'm ere and ready to cut you up my love," he bent down, "A knife in the back is what I get after spending two years without you?"

"It's what you deserve," she reached into her back pocket. Even if she attacked him now, it would still prove fatal to her. He lowered the blade to her neck and just held it there.

"This is going to be fun," he raised the blade and the dropped it while withering to the ground.

"My saviour," she pretended to be stunned, "Whatever can I do to repay you?"

"Not kill me," Lavi shrugged his shoulders. He has just stabbed someone. He wondered what his grandfather would think if he told him. Probably throw a fit and call the police. But Lavi didn't want to go to jail either.

Sade got up very slowly and picked up her blade. Its handle would never touch his skin again. He might turn it black. She bent down slowly to face him in the eye and touched the blade to his throat.

"You're dead," she slit his throat. He fell to the floor, "We have to get rid of the bodies. Put your weapons into your pockets and grab a body. We're in for a heck of a ride boys…"

"But what do we do with old Yuu over there?" Lavi asked.

"We bury him alive, sweethearts…that's our plan. The more his wounds burn, the more agonizing the death…We'll deal with him later."

She and Allen took up a body and led him into a big freezer.

"This is where we'll store our bodies…Let's go get the next one."

The bodies were stored and all that was left was Kanda. And he didn't look too good either. He was bleeding profusely and his head hung low. But he was still alive…for now. She went over to him and raised his head. She drew her face close to his ear so no one would hear.

"Right now…you're pathetic…Kanda. I wish you a painful death," and pulling her face away from him said, "How about we go to the incinerator downstairs?"

They took up his chair and carried it to the stairs. They couldn't go down so they just tipped the chair over and watched him fall to the bottom. Once at the bottom of the stairs, the opened the door to the incinerator and there lay a huge oven in the centre of the room. Sade dragged the chair over to it and opened the door. Flames danced in there like an ancient people chanting for the rains to finally end their long cycle of drought. She and Lavi hoisted the chair into the air and threw into the flames. Sade smiled meekly as she finally saw what she had been waiting for; a look of pure terror on his face. She closed the door quickly as it began.

Screaming. Actual screams were being emitted from inside the incinerator. Finally she had heard them. Slowly her smile widened. She wanted to hear more screams like that. Blood curdling and full of fear and sheer terror. It definitely was worth it all. After a couple of minutes, it stopped and the silence grew deafeningly loud. She turned to face the door and walked through it.

"What do we do with the other bodies?" Lavi asked.

"We burn them as well," she smiled, "Let's get this place cleaned up. We shall begin learning shortly."

"Is this going to be boring?" Allen asked.

Sade looked at him seriously for a moment. She wondered which part of this whole thing was boring. Could it be that he needed to be taught a special lesson or something? But there was no time for that. Soon, the place would stink of dried blood and that would attract suspicious people. And then they would have to be _taken care_ of. This might prove to be troublesome in the future.

"Sweetheart, nothing we're going to do is boring…I _promise_ you that you'll have plenty of fun…"

--

**It has been a good five chapters. It got weird around the fourth chapter and this one too. How did I do? I am an amateur horror writer and I absolutely adore writing it. Please review and there will be a sequel. I accept flames as well. A little negative criticism never hurt anyone, ya know…Kitty out.**


End file.
